1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical wavelength meter.
2. Related Art
Non-Patent Document 1 sets forth uncertainty in wavelength (frequency) of an unstabilized He—Ne laser.
Non-Patent Document 1: Feng-Lei HONG, Atsushi ONAE, “633 nm Unstabilized He—Ne lasers as a wavelength standard—Recommendation of the International Committee for Weights and Measures (CIPM),” AIST Bulletin of Metrology, August 2010, Vol. 8, No. 1, p. 11 to 13